cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zikawe
General Information Zikawe was created on 2/3/2007, in that time Zikawe has been a member of CUS, SWF, CIN, HoG, MCXA, Element, and DE. Coolgreen44 first joined the game as a member of CUS after being recruited by Commander Cody. However less then a week into the game CUS declared war, however Oasis then declared war on CUS, forcing the disbandment of the alliance. Coolgreen44 fled to SWF after being rejected from CIN for being at war during the time of the application. After a short time in SWF, coolgreen resigned and joined CIN. Just a few days before the NpO-CIN War, coolgreen went off and formed HeroesOfGaming. Coolgreen was in HoG from the start in till it disbanded at just over 1.6 million total nation strength. When HeroesOfGaming disbanded Coolgreen joined MCXA He then made a baby with Ryan Reyes and Element was born. After about 200 days in Element, Coolgreen44 approved a merger to form DE. To the end of time the armies shall roll on. When the end of time comes the armies shall stop, but the rum shall not. Motto Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Positions Former Pink Team Senator Former Black Team Senator Former Emperor of The Dark Evolution Former President of HeroesOfGaming, Former Deputy MoF for MCXA, Former Deputy MoFa for MCXA, Former Triumvirate of Element, Former Emperor of Element, Former Triumvirate of TDE Only losers type out the dumb shit they have done! That is why the former leader of zikawe has been executed, and his clone has summarily taken his place. ~Monkey Council P.R.o.t.D.N.o.P.f.t.A.S.of. Zikawe Full Name: Peoples Republic of the Democratic Nation of Power for the Allied States of Zikawe Language: Mrcalkin language Established: 2/3/2007 1:54:11 AM GDP: 371 Bananas Internet Code: .monkeybsns Area: 57600 Monkeys Squared Largest City: St. Croix Government of Zikawe The country is lead by a simple and straight forward government. If a monkey student cannot follow a long, he will have his banana revoked (AKA Citizenship) an he will be send out of the nation. Council of Monkeys They hold full power within the nation, and are elected every 12 hours via a vote. The council is made up of 33 monkeys, 11 for Foreign Affairs, 1 for Internal Affairs, and 21 for Defense (monkeys do not like internal affairs, as organization is for noob monkeys). Foreign Affairs The main foreign affairs objective of the Monkey nation is to ally with those who have lots of those yellow things, and or if the nation has the shape of said yellow object. Internal Affairs The internal affairs officers attempts to burn books as much as possible, in an attempt to destroy everything civilized. Defense Don't steal are yellow objects. :D Armed Services of Zikawe The Military of Zikawe is extremely strange. It does not have any functioning organization and operates on the 'dibs' system. The dibs' system is exactly what you would imagine it is. Every morning every monkey currently in the Military lines up with a microphone a buzzer then sounds and everyone calls dibs on the various military positions. This system was originally adopted by the Monkey Council 30 days after the formation of the nation, it was thought this would force the cream of the crop to the top, as it is clear those who are best at calling dibs should be good at calling the shots. Current Military Ranks (In order of Position): 1. Banana Cox 2. John Dorian 3. Carla Turk 4. Turkelton 6. Dr. Kelso 7. Janitor 8. Elliot Reed 9. Ted 10. Jordon War History Laws of the Nation 1. No Spell Checking. *This is considered a taboo, breaking it will result in death. 2. No Correcting the Head Monkey Council *Doing so will result in death 3. The Head Monkey Council holds all power *GOT IT? Prison System In an attempt to make sure all laws are enforced the Monkey council allowed for the creation of Monkey Tycoon Prison. This prison is known for how harsh it is. The monkey Council who are excessively lazy authorized the prison system, but sadly every crime in Zikawe gives you the death penalty, so really its just a waste of money. Schools of Zikawe Primary Education Kangaroo Reclamation Elementary School Peoples Republic of Zikawe Honorary High School Higher Education Kobolistan School of Higher Learning Mrcalkin School of Language and the Arts Caesar833's School of War Soyvier's School of Republican Politics Corey faith's School of Faith Ochocinco and the Art of Sports Ryan Reyes's school of Deception Controversies in Zikawe Zikawe has many issues that will never be resolved do to lack of government oversight, hell, lack of a real government. (All the council of monkeys does is back on typewriters hoping to produce Shakespeare). Underground Ella Underground Ella is a secret resistance movement in the nation. Nobody really knows what it is, or what it does, since the lazy Monkey council never actually finished it. Hopefully someday they will, but its unlikely. St Croix St Croix is the capital city of Peoples Republic of the Democratic Nation of Power for the Allied States of Zikawe. Category:Member of Element Category:Member of Itova